parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - Who's The King? - UbiSoftFan94.
This is one of the most funniest moments in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, and is inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman - Microsoft Mike (Jorge) *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca - Sidney, Biff, Douglas, Eddie, Peter, and Melvin (Javier, Juan, Diego, Jorge, Mario, and Carlos) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) *Princess Eilonwy: - Carol (UK) (Carmen) Transcript *Narrator: As Tails shot at a cage, it busted out Tarzan, a jungle man, two pigs named Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, two chipmunks, Chip, Dale, and a Brazillian parrot called Jose Carioca, who began thanking Tails. *Tarzan: Hello, Tails! I'm the king of the disney characters. I want to congratulate you for your bravery. *Narrator: Said Tarzan as Fifer took the crown off his head. *Tarzan: What?! *Fifer Pig: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the Disney Characters! *Narrator: Fifer Pig told Tails. *Tails: Huh?! But... *Narrator: Gasped Tails. Fiddler then took the crown from Fifer Pig's head. *Fiddler Pig: No, I'm the real king! *Narrator: Snapped Fiddler. *Tails: Aw, come on, who's the king here, you guys? *Narrator: Tails asked. *Fiddler Pig: Yeah, really, it's me! *Narrator: Said Fiddler Pig. Chip snatched the crown from Fiddler's head and shouted. *Chip: Me-- *Dale: Me-- *Jose Caroica: Me-- *Dale: Me-- *Chip: Me-- *Fiddler Pig: Me! *Fifer Pig: No-- *Tarzan: Me! *Narrator: The six disney characters fought the crown over each other until Tails furiously shouted... *Tails: SILENCE! *Narrator: ...scaring Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, and Jose, who suddenly stopped. *Tails: Now, I absolutely must see Princess Eilonwy. Do you think you guys know where she can be? *Tarzan: Huh? *Fifer Pig: Oh, sorry, Tails. *Fiddler Pig: Yes, Tails. *Chip: We're sorry indeed. *Dale: Now, Jose, you tell him. *Narrator: Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, and Dale told Jose, who began in a kind voice. *Jose Caroica: Um, that isn't really to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken poor Eilonwy to the Princess's glade... and have locked her away in one of their strongholds. To find her, we can send you along to the front. The front is magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only then will we guys know how to go there. The passage requires five lums, which means that you have them all. Now you may go on a great journey... *Narrator: Jose Caroica tapped his walking cane, made some magic from his hands, which came from the North, then from the South, to include the Typhoon, the Hurricane, the Earthquake, and Smog. The magic opened up a magic spiral door, which spun round, causing Tails to back away, scared. *Tails: Uh... *Narrator: Said Tails. He charged at the portal, then went through it, but dissapeared, and was gone, just like magic. Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, and Jose, had to jump in, and follow Tails to the front. *Princess Eilonwy's Voice: (echoes) Tails, please, you're our last hope. *Narrator: Princess Eilonwy's voiced echoed. Category:UbiSoftFan94